


干爹好（二十四）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	干爹好（二十四）

电视机里正在回播《回家的诱惑》。郭麒麟往嘴里塞了最后一片薯片，张云雷伸手过来的时候只摸到了郭麒麟的手。  
“没啦。”郭麒麟说。  
张云雷弯腰又从茶几下面抓出来一袋。  
“哎呀老舅，”郭麒麟把薯片抢过来，“你都在我这待三天了，就算感情不和也犯不上回娘家不是？”  
张云雷让回娘家三个字激出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“他不来缠我我能躲这来？他和你爸不熟，不敢来这捣乱。我现在提起他名就烦。”  
“烦也是你起的。”  
操，还真是。  
郭麒麟那个闹心，张云雷赖在他这不走，他不好把人一个人扔这。前两天他都约好今天和阎鹤祥去马场了。张云雷一来，他还怎么走。  
郭麒麟趁着上厕所的功夫给杨九郎发微信。  
—三天了！你怎么还没哄好这个祖宗？  
杨九郎发过来一个大哭的表情包。  
—我一会要去约会，你立刻给我想个办法！我和老阎这么撮合你俩，你俩就这么拆散我俩这对苦命鸳鸯？有我爸拦着还不够，我老舅还在这耽误我。  
—等会，你俩要去哪？  
—就于爷那个马场。  
—带着张云雷一块去。  
—凭什么？！  
—放心，保证不耽误你搞对象。  
郭麒麟气呼呼的收了手机走回去，邀请张云雷下午和他一块去马场玩。  
“去吧老舅，你好了以后还没去见过于大爷呢。”  
张云雷窝在沙发上说好。郭麒麟总觉得张云雷现在有一种产后抑郁症的感觉。  
…  
张云雷到了马场看见了阎鹤祥。两个人相识多年，却素未蒙面。这回才是真认识了。  
“张先生，久仰。”阎鹤祥说。  
二人握了下手。阎鹤祥只握了张云雷的半掌——和女士握手才握半掌。张云雷感到了对方的冒犯，拧着眉咬牙。  
“我竟不知大林说要见的朋友是阎先生，若一早知道，便不好跟过来让阎先生不自在。”  
“哪的话，”阎鹤祥说，“久闻张二爷大名，今日才有幸一睹真人。”  
张云雷冷笑一声，擦着阎鹤祥肩膀走过去。郭麒麟在一旁倍感尴尬，凑到阎鹤祥身边说：“我老舅就这脾气，你别放在心上。”  
阎鹤祥揉了揉郭麒麟的脸，说：“你笑笑我就不生气了。”  
郭大少爷红着脸推开他说滚。  
张云雷许久没骑马了，想起上一次选了匹脾气温和的骟马输了个彻底，这次特意挑了匹强壮的公马。  
公马性烈，张云雷光上去就费了好大的劲，又正直春天，公马一身的火等着泄。张云雷只有死死抓着缰绳才能把公马固定在原地。  
“张先生选的这马好，年轻，活泛着呢。”阎鹤祥驭马走到张云雷旁边。  
“就是脾气烈点。但以张先生的能力，即使年轻些，不听话些也能从您手里调教出来。马是这样。”  
人亦如此。阎鹤祥实在暗示张云雷和杨九郎的关系。  
张云雷握紧手里的缰绳，不知道这阎鹤祥从哪打听来的这事，拿来故意臊他。  
“怎么样，张先生，跑几圈？”阎鹤祥问他。  
“乐于奉陪。”张云雷说，“大林，挑匹马去。”  
几人上了赛道，张云雷的马烈得很，跑起来不要命似的。张云雷被那马颠的头晕目眩，胃里翻江倒海。  
“张云雷。”  
张云雷听见有人叫他，侧头看见了杨九郎，和他并驾齐驱。奇怪的是，张云雷的马一见了杨九郎，不自觉的降了速度。  
连马都帮他。张云雷要气死了。  
“你骑的这匹，叫追光，今年五岁。”杨九郎说，“蛮小子一个，不服天不服地。能让你骑已经是喜欢你了。”  
张云雷不说话，斜着眼瞧他，扬鞭催马。  
追光不愧是追光，几秒钟的功夫就甩开了杨九郎。张云雷还没来得及笑就听见一声马的嘶鸣，胯下的追光像是听见了什么命令，一下被定在了地上。  
“追光？”张云雷叫它的名字。  
身后又是一声嘶鸣，追光这次没有犹豫，掉过头来就朝着杨九郎跑了过去。  
怎么茬啊？  
张云雷眼瞧着追光凑到杨九郎骑的那匹马跟前，哼哧哼哧的去蹭那匹马的脖子。  
十分丢人！没有半点出息！张云雷气的要把眼睛瞪出来。  
“我骑的这匹，叫流风，四岁，追光惦记她好长时间了。于爷已经让他俩搞过一次了，估计明年流风就能下崽子。”  
“你…你这算什么？无赖！”张云雷说，直接下了马，走出赛道。  
“张云雷。”杨九郎跳下马去追他。  
“干爹？”  
“辫儿？”  
张云雷突然停下来转过身。  
“你从谁那听来的？！”  
“郭老告诉我的。”杨九郎笑的像只大型犬。  
“你不许叫。”张云雷说。  
“好好好，干爹叫我喊什么我就喊什么。你饿不饿，想不想吃东西？风有点大，冷吗？”  
张云雷还来得及骂人，就被杨九郎的外套包裹。养子独有的味道席卷而来，逼红了张云雷的眼眶。  
“你别招我！”张云雷说。  
“你起码听我说几句话。”杨九郎说。  
“没什么好说的，我不是阿娇，住不起您的金屋。”  
“你当然，当然不是。”杨九郎说，“之前是念你病着，怕你被琐事叨扰，我才要你名下的产业有什么事先经我手。如今你痊愈，自然要归还。至于博文，是个好孩子，对你没有坏心思。我只求你，只求你信我两分，不是替我办事的就一定要去害你。”  
杨九郎握着张云雷的肩膀，逼他和自己对视，一字一顿的说：“你要我的忠心，我要你的真心。”  
说罢拨了拨张云雷的刘海，张云雷今天没打发胶，刘海盖住额头，看着像个小孩。  
张云雷伸手挡住杨九郎凑过来的唇。  
“死远点。”  
什么德行还想色诱。  
杨九郎刚叹了口气，就和张云雷一齐转头看向发出异响的赛道方向。追光胯下精神了许久的物件终于找到了归宿，和流风就那么旁若无人的搞了起来。  
春天，又到了万物繁衍生息的季节。  
追光和流风的示范作用效果可观，张云雷和杨九郎对视一眼，想起来两个人似乎几百年没干那事了。  
两个男人谈恋爱就这点好，用脑袋一时半会摆不清的事就放到一边先用下半身思考。  
“上车上车。”张云雷催他。  
原意是要就近找个住的地方办事，车一启张云雷就低下头拿嘴蹭杨九郎的档。这还开得了车吗？直接开车得了。  
杨九郎庆幸今天开的是商务车，后座宽敞的很，不会撞头。两个人的衣服扔了满车，手边什么润滑的物件都没有，杨九郎给张云雷撸了两把就低头舔上小干爹的后穴。  
“啊…操。”  
张云雷仰起头，抓住杨九郎的头发想推开他。大腿根却死死夹着养子的脑袋。  
张云雷养病期间被杨九郎喂的胖了些，腿根上的软肉热乎乎的。杨九郎就拿手去掐，张云雷觉得疼了后面就跟着一缩一缩的，可爱的紧。  
小干爹抖得厉害，哼哼唧唧的拧着身子，爽的大脑一片空白。杨九郎把手指伸进张云雷的嘴里转了两圈，试着往小干爹那处温香软玉里送。才进去一根手指身下的人就皱着眉喊疼。杨九郎拨了一下小干爹仍精神抖擞的阴茎说：“我看你不疼。”  
就是想我接着舔。  
张云雷被戳穿了，就嘿嘿的笑。  
中指往外退了退，转了半圈，指尖对准了那块软肉轻轻一碾，就让小干爹软了腰。  
杨九郎绕着那块软肉画圈，倾身索吻。  
张云雷想起杨九郎方才给自己舔过下面，有点嫌弃自己，来回偏头拒不配合。杨九郎气结，添了一根手指进去，狠狠去揉张云雷的前列腺。小干爹惊呼一声，就被小狼崽子衔住了唇。满腔的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，张云雷搂着杨九郎的脖子，眼泪和津液一起往下流。  
杨九郎生了一副小猫唇，唇珠饱满软糯，张云雷对那爱不释手，总要从杨九郎的舌下挣扎出来去吮杨九郎的唇珠。  
狼崽子人在上面，却因吻技不敌万花丛中过的干爹而时常被动，十分恼火。明明是自己先缠着人家要亲亲，这会又幼稚的抽离，直起腰握着已经勃起的阴茎往小干爹体内送。  
张云雷不满的轻哼一声，抬起腰来方便杨九郎进入。小孩来了坏心思，只进了一个头部又抽出来，循环往复，交合处传来“咕叽咕叽”的水声，撩拨的叫人心热。  
张云雷晕晕乎乎的想，这兔崽子玩的都是自己玩剩下的。干脆一只脚蹬上座椅靠背，双腿大开，修长的两指在穴口处揉了揉就送了进去。  
操，难怪杨九郎稀罕这处，要换他他也稀罕，又紧又热，软肉一层层的缠上来。  
“啊…”张云雷故意夸大了快感，就为了气气这兔崽子。  
“玩自己爽吗？”杨九郎还握着自己的鸡巴，赤红着眼尾盯着张云雷妖冶性感的表情。  
“还行，家里男人不行不就得自给自足吗？”小狐狸的舌尖探出唇间，舔了舔上唇。  
“操，我行不行你不清楚。”  
激将法很是管用，小孩捞过张云雷的长腿，握着小干爹的手腕强迫他把埋在自己体内的手指抽出来与自己十指相扣。小九郎都没用人扶就自己闯进了那温热的甬道。  
张云雷低吟一声咬住下唇，环紧小孩的腰。  
“瘦了。”张云雷说，他拿腿一量就量出来了。  
“这个呢？”杨九郎往里面顶了顶。  
“烫。”  
杨九郎俯下身，手撑在小干爹的两侧，说：“你也烫。”  
所谓再冷漠的男人直肠都是温暖的，世人诚不欺我。再铁石心肠的男人前列腺都是柔软的。  
小孩顶胯的时候像只公狗，一鼓作气把人推上云端。张云雷都不知道自己什么时候射的，被杨九郎吻了多时才回魂。  
“怎么这么不耐操，”杨九郎含着小干爹的耳垂嘟囔，“你心脏跳的好快。”  
张云雷眼前发黑，才想起来自己午饭只吃了两口沙拉，实在难以应付这样的高强度运动。  
张云雷只顾得上喘息，答不了话。杨九郎这才发现他的不对劲，硬着就抽了出来。  
“辫儿，你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
张云雷摇摇头，不想就这么停下，杨九郎会很难受，颤着手去抓杨九郎涨的紫红的阴茎。  
“干爹？”杨九郎握住张云雷的手，手心都是汗，指尖冰凉。  
“可以坚持吗？我们先回家，我叫医生来一趟。”  
你他妈就这么硬着开回去吗？！  
张云雷想吼他，却说不出来话。堂堂清河市张云雷张二爷被养子操到要看医生，他这张老脸还要不要！  
“九郎…”张云雷半睁着眼喊正忙着给自己穿衣服的小孩，“我给你口出来吧。”  
“没事，”杨九郎蹭了蹭他的额头，“它一会就自己软了。你坚持一下，我们回家。”  
张云雷不知道怎么就被这两个字催出了眼泪，泪眼朦胧的点头说“好”，有点哑，带着哭腔。  
小孩子一样。

——tbc


End file.
